


It had to be you

by kurojiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Meetings, Hybrids, M/M, Merpeople, Yaku had not been ready to fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: When Yaku met Lev, he honestly wondered why his life had to get complicated.





	It had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Fantasy Haikyuu Mini Exchange, it had been a lot fun for partaking it. This is for Indoodle, I hope you enjoy it!

The ocean was still a vast world. With different dangers, and one mostly being the surface. That place, had always been what caused deaths of either starvation from the lack of food they could provide, or from the shipwrecks that thundered into their environments. Their existence as a whole had once been a normal thing for the surface dwellers, but once they started killing them for their scales, and voices, they had stopped all communications. Those lessons had been passed down to generations until it had been his turn to hear it and memorize it for the next.

He never wanted to go up there, and had never found a reason to swim up until he saw a young fellow with an uncoordinated style of fumbling around awkwardly as he swam in semi laps. His tail shimmered against the moonlight at the same time his silver hair glowed in Yaku’s peripheral vision. His fair skin, although, had been what truly caught him off guard. In Yaku’s personal experience of meeting and passing other packs, it had been rare to see another merperson with a smooth complexion that featured very few scales scattering across their body. He almost looked like—

“Oi! What are you doing!” His shout had been loud and commanding enough, but still not taken serious when he noticed their upper body was reaching for the surface. “Idiot!”

He swam faster in an attempt to shove them down before any surface dweller could notice them. What he hated, however, was the fact that he needed to stick his head up for the stranger to hear him seeing that he couldn’t pull him fully back under. It was like dealing with a small youngling.

Once his lungs adjusted to the lack of water, Yaku glared at the stranger. “Do you have a death wish? Didn’t your pack ever tell you about the surface dwellers? They could be out there waiting to capture us!”

His glare didn’t dissipate when he locked eyes on the foreign merperson. And with the moonlight still bright and large, Yaku could see clearly how different he was. He had the gills, and the eye shape was there, but not fully. His upper body was too smooth, his teeth were not razor sharp. (Something was wrong there. His own body could feel it.)

The stranger, on the other hand, had started to freak out more. “You have scales! And a tail! Oh my god are you an actual merman!” His hands waved out wildly, and Yaku could see that that were with thin bright fins. “How can I understand you?”

_Great_ , Yaku thought. Out of all the merpeople he found, it had been one with amnesia or a local crazy that had been kicked out by his own pack.

“Of course I can understand you. You’re speaking clearing the same tongue as I am. What else could I be other than a merman? A surface dweller?”

His companion’s silence hit him. He did his best to calm his voice down when he motioned for them to go under the water.

“Come, we really do have to go under before we’re spotted.”

The stranger still looked half exhausted and panicked. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Mr. Merman. I have to go back home.” At the end of his sentence, he had gesture one hand over to where a he heard the surface dwellers lived.

His head tilted. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Green slit eyes widen further. “Well, duh. I am human.” Then he looked at the fins from his arms. “Well, technically my dad is human. My mom on the other hand…” He let that comment sink in for Yaku.

Who, didn’t need long for him to figure out what he was hinting. He could feel an eye twitch.

“H _ow_ —never mind.”

The next few weeks after that had been a nightmare. Messy too, if he had to be honest. The human-hybrid, Lev, as he liked to be called had been a very energetic fellow. So much that it had his time with his pack strained in some fashion. Seeing it couldn’t be helped when the guy had a complicated life that consisted with rediscovering that he always had a weird connection with the ocean while growing up. Yaku did his best to teach him what he missed about being a merperson.

He had tried his best to be understanding and patient. He really did. But when he met Lev, he knew life would only get more complicated when his smiles started to affect him.

His heart would flutter too much, and his curiosity for the surface started to trickle further since their meeting. It would only be a matter of time until something would snap for Yaku to lose all his sensibility.

Because, when he came, Yaku saw his world opening. For the better and worse.

“Yaku, I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but have you ever heard of a mermaid with the name of Alisa Haiba?”

The name had sounded familiar; and he hadn’t liked that he did.

“Why?”

“Um, well…” Lev shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him, the kind that said he would complicate Yaku’s life all over again. “She’s my older sister.”

_Of course_ , the only time Yaku was somewhat into anyone, they would be someone complicated like him.

He kissed goodbye his last peaceful day when Lev spilled about him wanting to find his sister. And by the end, Yaku had been right, because when he looked at him all hopeful he couldn't deny helping him. Yaku after all, was the only sensible one out of the two.

(Oh the woes to falling for a guy like Lev Haiba!)


End file.
